


Leave You Alone

by Butterfly



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris wakes up in the middle of the night to learn that Adam thinks they broke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> The title is also the title of a song that Kris wrote and has been performing in concert.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for [kradam_holidays 2011](http://kradam-holidays.livejournal.com).

Kris opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what had woken him up.

He was cold; maybe that was why he was awake. He twisted to the side and reached out, his hand sliding across the empty-and-cold bed.

No Adam.

There was a soft beep from his nightstand - a text message. Maybe that’s what had woken him up. Kris tried to grab his phone, accidentally knocking it off the table and onto the floor. With a sigh, he turned on the lamp and shaded his eyes against the light until he’d adjusted. Then he reached down and picked up his phone. Fifteen texts - one from Daniel, which could be ignored until morning, but ten were from Adam and the other four from Danielle. Kris squinted for a second and scrolled past Adam’s messages, going to Danielle’s.

 _Kris txt me back_   
_Did u break up w adam?_   
_Can’t call bc he’s sleeping on my shoulder_   
_Wake up kris and tell me if u broke up with adam_

Kris stared at the most recent message. Okay, now he knew why the bed was cold.

 _Didn’t break up_ he texted in response. He waited a minute, then his phone beeped again.

 _He thinks u did_

They’d had a fight last night, but it couldn’t have been bad enough that Adam had thought that Kris had broken up with him. Could it? Kris flopped back down on the bed and tried to remember the details. He’d... oh, Kris had said that he needed to leave - he’d meant for a few hours - and Adam had stiffened up and said, “No, I’ll go,” and stalked out the door. Had Adam - had Adam thought that Kris had been threatening to move out?

Well, he wasn’t going to figure it out by staring at the ceiling. Kris texted Danielle to find out if she and Adam were at her house and after she said they were, he sent, _On my way_ , and pulled himself out of bed, putting on last night’s clothes to save time. He brushed his teeth and threw a little water on his face to help him wake up, then headed out to the car.

Danielle was at the door when he got there, hands on hips, not looking very pleased with him. Kris asked, in a quiet voice, if Adam was still sleeping.

“Yeah, I got him off my shoulder and onto the couch,” she said, leading Kris to her living room. She leaned down and brushed a kiss over Adam’s forehead, sending a short glare in Kris’s direction, and then headed off to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Kris settled down in front of the couch, leaning his head back against the headrest closest to Adam’s face, which was still slightly tense, even in sleep. Kris pulled his phone back out and opened up the first of Adam’s messages: _At danielles. Did u mean it?_

Going through the rest of the messages didn’t clear up what ‘it’ was, as Adam’s texts just got progressively less clear as the night went on. Something that Kris had said last night in their argument had made Adam think that Kris wanted them to break up, but it didn’t seem like he was going to find out what that was until Adam woke up again.

He tilted his head and examined Adam’s face, as though he would find a clue there. Adam snuffled slightly and when Kris reached up and stroked his forehead, Adam relaxed a little, lines uncreasing.

Kris got up and went to Danielle’s kitchen, pouring two glasses of water and then heading back out to the living room, where he took a sip from one of them and then set them both on the coffee table. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the couch again, waiting.

After a while, Kris half-drowsing and missing their bed back at home, Adam sighed and shifted. Kris turned so that he could watch as Adam slowly woke up. When Adam finally opened his eyes, he blinked a few times and the lines of tension returned to his face when he saw Kris.

“Hung-over or still drunk?” Kris asked, reaching over and snagging one of the glasses of water and offering it to Adam. “Either way, this’ll help.”

“Thanks,” Adam said, re-arranging himself on the couch so that he was sitting, and then he took the water and drank down the whole glass, throat working as he swallowed. Kris snagged the empty glass from Adam and switched it with the second glass, giving Adam back the almost-full one.

“I wasn’t breaking up with you,” Kris said. One of Adam’s legs was in reach now, so he nudged it with his foot. “I just- I just wanted some space for a while so that we could talk without yelling at each other.”

“I might-” Adam paused, taking another drink of water. “I might have overreacted. But can you- can you not ever compare me to your ex-wife again?”

Kris winced. “Shit.” He hadn’t remembered saying it until Adam mentioned it. It wasn’t anything that he’d _meant_ , just something that had flared up in the middle of the fight. “Yeah, I won’t.”

“It’s just not fighting fair,” Adam said. He drank the rest of the water and leaned forward to put it on the coffee table. Then he slid over on the couch and patted the cushion next to him, reaching a hand down to help Kris up to the couch. When Kris was situated on the couch, Adam wrapped an arm around his shoulders, tugging him in tight and brushing a kiss against his forehead. “Sorry about the drunk texts.”

“They weren’t so awful,” Kris said. “You’re not very good at being mad. And, Adam... I’m sorry, too.”

Kris hooked one of his legs over Adam’s, shifting so that he was half-sitting in Adam’s lap, and he claimed a kiss from Adam’s mouth. They kept it clean, since they were in Danielle’s apartment, but kissing Adam was one of Kris’s favorite things and he took it slow and easy, kissing every trace of sleep from Adam’s mouth.

“If I ever break up with you, which... which I can’t even imagine, but if I do, I’ll say it straight-out,” Kris said, touching Adam’s cheek. “I promise.”

“I’ll try to keep myself from jumping to conclusions the next time we have a fight,” Adam said. He pressed a kiss against Kris’s mouth. “How about we go home and get to bed?”

“That sounds perfect.”

  
_end_   



End file.
